


Photographic Memory

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Memories, Photography, Rating May Change, even tho i hate canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gladio was stood facing him; flexing with both arms, hands turned into fists. He was froze in a laugh that was larger than life, head thrown back. Attached to one bicep was Iris and Talcott, clinging with both arms. Iris’ feet kicking at the air and Talcott was cross-legged. Their faces frozen in childish glee. Noctis held onto the other arm, apathetic and feet dangling. He had caught Ignis into the picture as well, on the side lines with Jared.Prompto organises his photographs.(Inspired by Chp 15 Of Pieces Of the Whole by Shaicarus)





	Photographic Memory

The tent flap obscures one corner and the rest of the glossy photo shows Noctis diligently stirring a pot, cheek resting on one fist as he slouched over the stove. Ignis had a knife and was chopping meat, facing away from the camera.  
Noctis had caught him trying to sneak carrots into it when Prompto had taken the next. The only difference in this one was Noctis’ affronted face, Ignis glaring at him fondly. 

Prompto sets it aside, carefully slotting them into the new photo album that Iris had got him. He picked up another and chuckled, leaning back against the stone behind him.  
Gladio was stood facing him; flexing with both arms, hands turned into fists. He was froze in a laugh that was larger than life, head thrown back. Attached to one bicep was Iris and Talcott, clinging with both arms. Iris’ feet kicking at the air and Talcott was cross-legged. Their faces frozen in childish glee. Noctis held onto the other arm, apathetic and feet dangling. He had caught Ignis into the picture as well, on the side lines with Jared. Both had disapproving scowls, underlying with humour and, in Jared’s case, worry.  
Prompto remembered Noctis falling on his backside afterwards as Gladio shook him off to help Talcott down without injury. He remembered Ignis shaking his head in despair and turning away while he jogged to Noctis and pulled him to his feet. 

The next was taken from the Regalia before they had left Crown City. He really should have focused on driving. Noctis and Gladio could be seen on either side of the shot and the stairs that they’d just been on could be seen. King Regis could be seen in the middle of the shot, ascending the stairs with regality and poise.  
Ignis had almost demanded to switch and become the driver then and there if he didn’t start behaving. The photo hadn’t seen the light of day since Regis died and Prompto placed it gingerly into another box, keeping that promise. 

He flicked through the photos. Most of them at camps. Gladio and Noctis back to back and elbows locked as Gladio leaned forwards. Noctis was kicking his feet in the air. They both laughed to the camera. The next was Noctis trying to carry Gladio the same way, red in the face. The next, taken immediately after, was of Gladio and Noctis sprawled on the ground, cackling.  
Various candid shots of Ignis cooking and there resulting food. Ignis driving. Ignis standing over a beast that would become their dinner, wiping his brow with one arm and clutching twin knives. One of Ignis asleep in a camping chair, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose and Noctis attempting the steal them without waking him up. They went into a photo album with the rest.  
More of Gladiolus. Him pitching the tent while Prompto and Noctis wrestled in the background. It was taken at a slight angle by Ignis. A few of Gladio and Iris in the back of the Regalia, taken in quick succession while Noctis slept next to them. Iris kept trying to steal Gladio’s book and he moved it out of her reach in various directions. One of Gladio posing with his broadsword with a scenic background. Gladio eating a burger in a restaurant. Various photos of Gladio and Noctis sparing.  
A few of Cindy, Talcott, Dave and others that they met on their journey. One of Aranea – caught in civilian clothes and glaring at the camera, arms crossed grumpily over a pale pink sweater that she swore was red.  
These went into the photo album, mostly on their own two-page spread. Ignis and Gladio had more pages. Noctis took up most of the album.

Noctis asleep on Prompto’s shoulder. Noctis taking down various MT’s and monsters. Noctis being woken up by Ignis with coffee. Another of Noctis picking apart a burger and foisting any greenery onto Ignis’ plate, tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth. Noct asleep on Gladio in the Regalia. Noct asleep while fishing (Prompto had never let him live it down). Noct asleep basically everywhere. Many of Noct fighting and killing various monsters. One of Noctis stood on the saddle of a chocobo and the blurry aftermath of Midnight throwing him off. Noctis and Prompto cuddling in the back of the Regalia. Noctis and Gladio trying to beat the other at King’s Knight in front of a roaring fire. Noctis actually fishing. One of him leant against the Regalia while he filled it with petrol, stoically staring down at the camera. A rushed photo of Noctis mid-warp. Many of him posing with the bird seats at diners with long forgotten names; starting off tame and becoming more dramatic and silly. One had Noct leaning back against the bird’s chest. One foot planted on the bench with the leg bent, the other crossing over the knee. A hand was to his heart with the other fanned himself as he dramatically swooned. Gladio could be seen clinging to the bench arm and chocking on laughter, doubled over. 

Multiple selfies and group shots of them all. Prompto throwing an arm over Noctis’ shoulders and leaning against him while Gladio hefted his sword over his shoulder with one hand and held up a peace sign with the other next to them. Ignis smiled at the camera with his arms crossed uncomfortably waterfall stood behind them. 

There were then photos from Altissia. A selfie on with Gladio on the boat. A photo of Cid at the wheel. Multiple shots of the sea and the canals. A group selfie on a gondola. A few at the bar. One taken by Gladio of Prompto and Noctis leaning heavily on each other and drinking, Gladio’s finger obscuring part of the photo. One of Ignis surreptitiously ‘coming up with a new recipe’ (stealing over people’s recipes, Prompto swore, yet somehow making them better.) and jotting it down in his notebook, mid bite. A few of the city. One of Noctis staring down at the city, head bowed and forearms resting on a balcony. Prompto had left his camera on the table and gone out to talk to him, the next picture being of Prompto rubbing Noctis’ back as Noctis turned his head to talk to him. A photo of Luna addressing the people from far away. That one made its way into box the photo of Regis went into previously. The rest went into the album.

Prompto looked at the next pile of photos, heart heavy. Then they would become darker, figuratively and then literally. He tipped his head back against the stone and looked up at the dark roof. Deciding then that he would organise them another time, he got to his feet. Leaving the photos there, he walked out into the sunlight. His footsteps making a light sound against the floor.

He closed the door; he would return at a later date.


End file.
